Behind The Glass
by skylover4life
Summary: When Arina is given a travel Visa to Japan she never expects to find herself trapped in the fascinating world of paranormal. Can this free-lance photographer prove to herself and those around her that she has what it takes to take on the supernatural? Or will she cower against it? OC/Naru


**A/N: This story's survival depends on how badly I want a successful O.C story to continue. If you have a problem with Original Characters than this isn't the story for you. I try to humanize and make the my O.C's develop smoothly. Sad to say but, I do not and will never own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 _If anyone ever told me that one day I would be going to be hunting ghost for a living, I would thought they had gone mad. The idea of me running around in some shady looking shack playing "Ghost Hunter" seemed a little ridiculous._

 _Now, I'm not saying I wasn't a believer of the supernatural or anything like that, I just didn't have the talent or courage to be in that type of situation. I didn't think I had it in me to face off against unseen evil and conjure it back to the dark pits of whence it came from..._

 _It didn't help that my resume didn't even meet the standards to even be considered for a position. I didn't think they wanted some first-timer messing with thousands of dollars worth of equipment. I watched enough T.V to realize that it took more than a few gadgets and prayers to rid the world of evil entities. It was a job that wasn't for the faint-hearted._

 _So, its easy to see why someone like me would question my current situation. If I had some heroic tendencies I wouldn't have to worry about not being brave or strong enough. A lot of thing could have been prevented...I could have changed something more._

 _Except...I was never really the type to play the brave heroine role. I had the tendency to keep to my own than surround myself with friends. I know If this where some sort of movie casting event I would be given the role for 'cowardly' best friend. Though its a self-opinion, I still resented it._

 _As one would guess, I was never the type of person never really stood out from the crowd._

 _I was tastefully plain._

 _"If really I wanted attention then I would get it through means of success and skill..." That was my motto. I would watch people triumph or fall and kiss the asphalt. It's not that I get a kick out of it, in fact...I envied them._

 _It was for the lack of fear. They had to be the center of everyone's attention. Being under the scrutiny of all those around you...and still love every second of it. The courage they had was undeniable._

 _It was also something I didn't really have._

 _A part of me wished I had some sort of back-bone to defend myself and those I care about if the situation ever called for it. I didn't want to live on the rest of my life as someone's doormat._

 _I could honestly say my prayers were answered on that fateful day. I though it was the higher power's way of saying he was sick and tired of my moping episodes and thought it was high time I do something about it._

 _OH-and boy...he was right._

 _It all happened when I was on a tourist Visa to the "Land of the rising Sun"...when a certain aloof narcissist and I crossed paths and changed my life forever._

* * *

I wiped the lens on my camera with a special rag and huffed a silent sigh. I had been spending the last week settling in a _VERY_ small apartment and I had to deal with a lot of culture shock and finding everything on my own.

Needless to say...It was stressful.

I adjusted the focus to get a better shot of the marvelous statue of Hatchiko. His form was glistening against the rays of the early April morning sun. The lighting was beautiful and romantic and I needed to capture this moment.

I was still suffering from the jet lag, so walking around Shibuya Square at 5:00 A.M wasn't a far-fetched idea... It was not as crowded this early and there where a few Caffe's opening for those crazy enough to be walking this hour.

I could feel my cheek starting to itch again as I stood quietly. I had a scab there and it was still healing. It was one of many I had earned from a terrifying experience I had not to long ago. It was a scary idea to think one second could have changed it all.

However I have noted odd things have happened shortly after. Sometimes...I swear I've been noticing odd things in my peripheral vision every so often. I usually just bush of the notion, but it feels as if the shadows are looming towards me...

I used to blame the pain medication I'm on but I don't take doses strong enough to cause such vivid hallucinations...

A small whine rang behind me. I whipped around trying to locate the origin of the sound only to find nothing.

The rate of my heart pulse sky-rocketed as the empty park felt occupied...like there was something there...watching me.

I slowly scouted the area and was greeted with nothing, but silence. I looked around for any sign of a dog ever being there, but came up short. Nothing. I shrugged it off and decided it was best to pack my stuff and go find other interesting places to take more shots.

As I turned away, I had an increasing urge to take one last shot. There was no real logic as to why I needed one more since I clearly had enough...but I was overcome with the need to take it. What if my camera could see something I could not? What did I have to loose...?

The camera had been looped around my neck and I quietly took another picture from a few yards away. I had an eerie sensation tingle through me and as soon as I took a shot I walked away immediately. If I did capture something I didn't want to stay here any longer. So, I went to a Cafee in the Shibuya District and sat by the window. I spoke with enough broken Japanese to buy a latte, but seeing as how I'm still learning the language I still needed to find someone friendly enough to help me around. Luckily the waitress I had been getting to know was very patient and spoke better English than my Japanese.

She told me that learning basic English was really important in lots of countries, so studying the language was very common. It shamed me to think that the U.S education system was really slacking it.

Her name was Suoh, Hanabi. She was probably three years my Senior and looked more like she was more three years my Junior...

"...Arigattou Souh-San." I thanked nervously. She smiled and bowed as took a sip of my Latte.

"You can just call me Hanabi, Arina-chan!~"

"Okay, H-Hanabi..Ch-Chan."

"HA-NA-BI-~!" She corrected while laughing. "You're so awkward it's funny Ari-chan~" She patted me before excusing herself.

For a moment everything seemed peaceful until I looked at my camera bag. I carefully took the camera from the bag and turned it back on. The usual "Cannon" screen came up before showing the latte in front of me. I got off "camera" mode and looked at the gallery of shots I had early this morning. A few where of the skyscrapers in Shybuya square. It's glorious screens flickered brilliantly in the dark morning hours.

Then, I flicked through the pictures at Hachiko's statue. Everything seemed normal.

I really liked the fourth and sixth shot I took.

My eyes widened at the final picture. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I saw it. The picture appeared the same as the others. The Statue of Hatchiko was glistening from the sun's rays. The only difference was a pair of small shinning orbs staring back at her this time.

They were illuminated much like how if you took a picture of a dog or cat and the're eyes shine due to their nocturnal vision.

"Woah...Could it have been...No way." I glanced outside the window in the direction of the Statue.

"...Hatchi?"

* * *

 **The following week:**

That entire week I had focused on visiting Hatchiko's memorial statue to try to recreate the effect. For the first three days I had nothing.

It only added to the evidence that the picture I had taken wasn't logically explainable yet. There wasn't any form of light exposure that would cause that type of affect to happen... I needed to know if my camera picked a fluke or if Hatchiko decided to photo-bomb me from the great beyond. I even had Hanabi help me one morning before she clocked in for work.

I guess one gets comfortable after I see them every morning.

"Why am I holding this lazer pointer and a flash light?"

"I'm trying to build credibility on a picture I took a few days ago. I've tried a few things so far but they haven't replicated the same effect on the picture. I'm just making sure It's real...or that it was due to some unnatural lighting or something." I answered matter-of-factly. She yawned and obliged as she pointed them both in the direction of the camera from statue.

The shutter of the camera went off and we both looked at the screen.

"Not even close." I muttered under my breath.

"Can I try?" She whined excitedly. I raised an eyebrow and saw her pouting.

"It's expensive...You would have to be very careful otherwise my funds get cut and I pack my bags back home."

"Just one picture. You can loop it on my neck!"

"..."

"Please? I'll give you a latte and a biscuit on the house."

"Latte and a biscuit? For one picture?"

"Yes?"

"...Fine." I carefully took the camera from the stand and looped it on Hanabi's neck. I quickly showed her the correct way to hold it and I Sat beneath the Hatchiko Memorial statue.

"Say, Chizu!~"

I sighed trying to contain a laugh and grimaced. "Chizuuu!" A small warm breeze brushed against me as the delayed sound of a shutter followed after. Not wasting time walked back towards Hanabi to see how the shot came out.

"How can I see the gallery again?"

"Press this here..." I showed her patiently.

"Oh! Okay, Got it."

I didn't expect to see anything, but as we zoomed in we noticed something off about the picture.

'Well I'll be damned...'

"Look! What is that?"

"It's a pair of eyes..." I answered a bit disturbed.

"Could it really be the Ghost of Hatchiko...?"

"I...don't know." I answered a bit shaken.

We stayed silent as we tried to make sense of the picture. Both of us were unnerved and deep in thought because we failed to notice we were no longer alone...

"Boo." A velvety deep voice boomed from behind made us jump from our spots and grip each other in a vise.

A small chuckle followed as an elegantly dressed Japanese boy stood before us. "I didn't think you two would react like that. I apologize...I just couldn't help myself after hearing your talk of ghosts." He spoke in fluent English as he held an accent much different than a Japanese person would have of they spoke in English. I couldn't place it to be honest...

"...What a way to break the ice don't you think?" I asked sighing deeply. I guess It was kind of funny of you think about it though. I gave an embarrassed grin and took the camera away from Hanabi in fear that she might unintentionally break it.

"You certainly have an interesting set-up here..." He noted as his eyes wandered towards the open notebook. The notes where detailed but where above amateur at best. She lacked thorough analysis, but had enough knowledge of the basics.

"It's nothing to beat at...I was just trying to build up some credible evidence to uphold on a picture I shot earlier this week...there is only one other known picture like mine but other than that, no one else has ever experienced this type of phenomena..."

"What makes you think it's paranormal?"

"Ari-Chan said she felt a presence the other day." Hanabi added. She was visibly stunned at the handsome young man to bother to input up until now...

"A presence...?"

"Yeah, It wasn't _human_." I paused as I began recalling the panting sounds from before, " -but it had no ill intentions... it was as if it was trying to get my attention... _I think_."

"Interesting."

"Of course, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke so I've been researching a little here and there and busting any possible interference. Nothing logical can explain the glowing eyes Hanabi and I have captured."

"Can I see theses pictures?" Naturally I wouldn't let some stranger go through my gallery but there was this air about him that screamed with some righteous indignation and authority.

That, and he genuinely seemed interested.

"...Sure."

He leaned closer as I flicked through the pictures until I came to the first picture of the "eyes" staring back at me.

He stayed quiet and and I showed him comparisons of the others. I looked at his reaction and it was unreadable. I also noticed that his pale ivory skin absolutely flawless and he smelled of cologne.

"What do you think?"

"...You certainly have the proof to back up your claims. Hatchiko was known as very intelligent and friendly hound. Perhaps he was content that someone noticed him after all these years."

"Notice him?" I questioned unconvinced."-but I couldn't see him.."

"True, but you were aware of his presence. Perhaps you've become in tune with him somehow?"

"I guess..?"

Hanabi tapped my shoulder and smiled. "I guess that means your special if you can sense the lingering spirit of Hachiko! Cheer up Ari-chan!" I smiled softly and looked back at the guy. He looked deep in thought as he walked around the statue and back towards the camera stand I had.

"Are you working on a career in photography?" He asked casually.

"I suppose so, I'm a freelance photographer...I really love it but it can be a real pain sometimes since my funding can get a little unreliable at times."

"Have you had any commissions lately?"

"Only a few, the photography business can get a little heated when it comes to the competition." I sighed sadly thinking about the countless of prodigies and artists I'm up against.

"Would you be interested in a commission offer?" My eyes brightened.

"What? Really? For who?"

"My Company." He stated flatly as if he were commenting on the weather. "-I run a paranormal research center right here in Shibuya."

"Oh! You mean the one above the Caffe? Shibuya Psychic Research Center?" Hanabi asked with familiarity.

"That one exactly. I happen to be the leader of the research team." He stepped closer and pulled out a sleek gray business card and handed one to me. "...My name is Kazuya, Shibuya."

...

...

...

 _Well that escalated quickly..._

"If you're interested, you can give us a call and we can get started from there."


End file.
